Flip chips are frequently used in mobile devices due to their relatively small dimensions. Wafer-level packaging (WLP) may allow opportunities for further reductions in package dimensions with improved performance. Both packaging technologies involve the formation of microbumps on a die or wafer. In conventional process flows for such packages, a patterned photoresist is often used to form the microbumps. The photoresist is subsequently removed by wet chemical processes.